


Art for Ignus Draconum Mechanus

by Desiderii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desiderii/pseuds/Desiderii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Jaune-chat's Dragon Big Bang story! </p><p>Post-apocalyptic original art for a post-apocalyptic original fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Ignus Draconum Mechanus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ignus Draconum Mechanus (or The Things We Build Inside)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252783) by [Jaune_Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat). 



> This is my art for the wonderful story [Ignus Draconum Mechanus (on Ao3)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1252783)| [(On Lj)](http://jaune-chat.livejournal.com/176050.html) by Jaune-chat (Author on: [Ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat)|[LJ](http://jaune-chat.livejournal.com)). 
> 
> It's brilliant! Go read it! 
> 
> The art and the fic were produced for the [Dragon Big Bang](http://dragonbigbang.livejournal.com/), and the masterpost for the paired works is [here!](http://dragonbigbang.livejournal.com/19677.html)
> 
> Jaune-chat is a lovely author to work with, and many thanks to her for writing a fantastic story. I'd also like to thank her for putting up with my absentmindedness. :)

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
